Revealing the past
by ny26
Summary: Set in the changed future. Chris and Wyatt get along great. Now Chris starts remembering his other life. How will Wyatt deal with it when he finds out? 'Sequel' to I'll always be there for you, baby brother but you don't have to read it R&R please!


**Author's Note (please read it, before you read the story!):**

I actually planned this as the 6. chapter for my story "I'll always be there for you, baby brother", but then I decided to post it as a new story. Why? Well, because it's very long and the rating is also higher here than by the other story and I didn't want to go higher with the rating by I'll always be there for you, baby brother". You don't really need to read the other story to understand this one, but I will give you some facts so you can understand it better: This story is set in the changed future and Chris and Wyatt are getting along great. There are also a few other characters:

Prue: She is Phoebe's and Cole's daughter (they are together again, just deal with it because they are meant to be together!). She is 8 years old.

Colin and Alexandra: They are twins and Paige's and Richard's kids (again, just accept that they are together again). The twins are 5 years old.

I hope you enjoy this story, because I've never wrote so much at once and I think that it's pretty good… I just hope you think that too… Review – please?

Now, let's start the story:

* * *

Revealing the past 

_Sunday, 18:14, dining room_

There it was again. This horrible tingling sensation in his ears and the unstoppable urge to close his eyes. He gave in quickly, knowing that he couldn't fight it. As soon as he had closed his eyes he saw his cousin Prue sitting on the other side of the table. She stood up and accidentally threw a cup on the floor with her elbow. The last thing he witnessed was her sheepish look before he opened his eyes again.

Chris tried hard to focus on the table in front of him and to force the dizziness and the headache away. He was still not used to having premonitions. It wasn't really a nice power and though he had it just two weeks he already wished he could just give it up. His aunt Phoebe of course tried to help him, but Chris didn't know if he could ever master this new power. It helped a little to know that it had taken Phoebe also many years to be able to control this power.

"Chris, what did you see?" asked Phoebe immediately when she noticed her nephew's state. His mom, dad, Cole, Prue and Wyatt looked at him curiously. They were all sitting around the table, having dinner.

"Err… Prue will smash that cup" he answered, pointing at the cup in front of his cousin.

"I _will not_!" Prue said and looked at him almost defensively.

"You will" Chris shot back.

"No, I won't."

"You will, I just saw it."

"But I won't!" Prue said back heatedly and stood up from the chair. Accidentally she smashed the cup to the ground and immediately she looked sheepishly over to her mom.

"Guess Chris was right after all" stated Wyatt and laughed.

Prue shot him an evil look before she turned to Chris "Don't say anything now!"

"I won't… But I knew it!" Chris couldn't help to tease.

"Argh! I hate your new power!" Prue snapped and shimmered out of the room, followed by the laughter of the family.

Maybe this power wasn't so bad after all, Chris thought. Sure, the headache and dizziness wasn't comfortable, but that only lasted for about ten seconds. It seemed to be a fair price to be able to pull such jokes on the others. In that moment Chris decided that his new power was quite nice. But his opinion would change dramatically in the next week…

* * *

_Sunday, 22:27, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

"It's so easy to tease Prue" Wyatt said, still chuckling while he and his brother climbed into their beds.

"Yeah, almost too easy" Chris laughed back and yawned.

"You seem to be a bit tired, lil' brother" Wyatt said and smirked.

Chris just nodded and turned off the light. "I am, good night Wy."

"Good night, bro" Wyatt said and turned off his light too. Soon the two brothers were fast asleep, but one didn't seem to find peace in his dreams…

_Chris' dream_

"Wyatt, please stop this… you're good… don't…"

Wyatt only laughed evilly and formed his hand into a fist. Suddenly breathing became very hard and Chris tried desperately to free his arms from the chains that were holding him. Before he could pass out because of the lack of air Wyatt released his hold on him and Chris greedily sucked in the air.

"Still so sure that I'm good, bro?" Wyatt mocked.

"Wy…" Chris choked out while he fought against tears. "How can you do this? Mom… she would…"

"She's dead, Chris. Get over it already" Wyatt said casually.

"Wy, please… don't! You can fight this! Please stop…" Chris pleaded with all his last hope. But it quickly faded when he saw the evil smirk on his brother's lips.

"But I find this so funny…" With this words Wyatt threw an energy ball in his direction…

_End of dream_

"Aaahhhh!" Chris shot up in his bed, sweating and panting heavily. For a moment he could feel the burning from the energy ball on his right side and he pressed his eyes shut tightly.

"Chris! What's wrong?" a concerned voice asked beside him and Chris quickly opened his eyes again – and immediately panicked. Wyatt! He… he was trying to kill him! With a quick move of his hand Chris sent his brother flying across the room right into the wall on the opposite side.

Wyatt's scream of surprise and pain seemed to have alerted their parents because a second later they were standing in the doorway. Piper quickly turned on the light and was ready to blast whatever demon tried to attack. But she couldn't see one. "Wyatt, what happened?" she asked her older son and helped him to his feet.

Wyatt looked at her for a second before he pointed an accusing finger at his little brother. "Chris is what happened! He sent me flying across the room!"

"What? Why?" Leo asked confused and turned to his younger son, who was looking a bit pale and shocked.

"Chris?" Piper asked a bit worried, when he didn't answer.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, still not able to shake the horrible dream off completely.

Leo moved to sit beside him when he noticed how confused Chris seemed to be himself. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"How about you ask _me_ if I'm alright? I was the one who took a flight across the room!" Wyatt said a bit obstinate.

"Come on, Wyatt, you can self-heal" Piper said, now also moving towards her younger son, who seemed to be quite lost.

"Chris, what happened?" Leo asked again gently.

"I – I just… he wanted to – to…" Chris couldn't say it. Slowly he could shake off the dream and he realized that his brother would never attack him. But somehow it had felt so real… he had even been able to feel the fear and desperation in the moment he had hung in the chains in his dream and then the pain when the energy ball had hit him…

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Piper asked, looking back and forth between her sons.

"He had a nightmare" Wyatt finally explained. "I woke up because he was panting heavily and mumbling something. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I realized that he had to be having a nightmare so I wanted to wake him up. But then he suddenly shot up and was screaming loudly. When I asked him if he was alright he used his powers against me."

Piper and Leo looked at each other concerned and turned back to Chris. "What did you dream?" Piper asked.

"Err… nothing. I – I can't really remember it" he lied quickly while he still tried to convince himself that it was just a nightmare like Wyatt had just said.

"And why did you send me flying across the room?" Wyatt demanded sternly.

"I – I'm sorry, Wy. I didn't mean to" Chris lied again. Of course he had meant it in that moment. He had been terrified then about his brother's presence, but he didn't think that he should tell him about this.

"Okay… and you sure you are alright now?" Leo asked, still looking worried.

Chris just nodded, not trusting his shaking voice.

"Fine, then you two should go back to sleep. Today school starts and I don't want you to be late on the first day" Piper ordered and after a last comforting look at her younger son, she and Leo left the room.

For a moment neither of the two boys moved or said anything, but then Wyatt sighed and lay back into his bed. "Good night, Chris. And please try not to dream" he yawned before he turned off the light with a move of his hand.

Chris however couldn't go back to sleep that easily. The Wyatt from his dreams was haunting him. And he couldn't shake off that damn feeling that it was real. But Chris _knew _that it couldn't be real. His brother would never, ever hurt him. Chris was sure of it. But why had it felt so real then…? A sudden thought came to him that made him sick. He now had the power to see into the future… what if that dream had been a premonition? Then it would make sense why it had felt so real.

_No_, Chris thought desperately. Wyatt would _never_ do that. Never! He glanced over to the other bed and looked at his brother's back. All the times Wyatt had protected him in the past came back to him and Chris smiled a bit reassured. He finally closed his eyes and remembered his mother's comforting look before she had left the room a few minutes ago. He was starting to fall asleep when another thing of his dream came back into his mind. _She's dead…_

Immediately Chris was fully awake again and his heart started to beat faster. His mom… dead? No, that couldn't be true. This dream _wasn't_ a premonition! Everything in Chris screamed that sentence again and again, but a little part of him was still not convinced. That part didn't allow him to forget about that dream… "It's not true" he whispered to himself, a bit calmer now that he heard that aloud. Still it took him two more hours to fall asleep again.

* * *

_Monday, 7:05, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

"Chris! Wake up!"

Chris groaned in annoyance and pulled his pillow over his head. He didn't want to wake up yet. He had probably just slept two hours! "Go away" he mumbled into the pillow and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Chris! Mom's already having a fit down in the kitchen. Come on, I know you don't want to feel her wrath" Wyatt said good-naturally and pulled at the pillow.

Chris wasn't ready to give up without a fight though and held onto it. But soon the pillow was in his brother's hands, who was now also pulling away his blanket. "Hey! Stop that!" he exclaimed and wanted to grab it, but Wyatt was quicker and threw it on his own bed.

"You have to get up, school starts in an hour" Wyatt said and chuckled when he heard his little brother groan again.

"I hate school" Chris mumbled before he sighed in defeat and got up, the dream from last night temporally forgotten.

However over the day Chris started to remember it again and caused him to pay very, _very_ small attention to the lessons in school. He almost got detention and his mom would freak if he would have gotten it – and above all on his _first_ school day! But that dream (he kept saying 'dream' because he just couldn't admit it that it could have been a premonition) didn't let him go. His day was accordingly very lousy. And that wouldn't change so soon…

* * *

_Monday, 23:58, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

Chris was fast asleep for already three hours. The lack of sleep from the last night and the worries about that dream had exhausted him. But this night wasn't any better…

_Dream_

He had to be careful. If someone caught him than he would have to pay a hell of a price! Quietly he opened the old door, praying that it wouldn't make much noise. He was lucky and quickly he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself before he began to walk towards a certain cell, ignoring the others where some people were looking at him a bit hopefully. He couldn't get himself distracted. As much as he wanted to help all of them, he knew he couldn't. And he was here for one very important reason. Finally he reached the cell he had been looking for and he took a look inside it.

On the cold, hard stone floor a young girl with brown hair was lying with her back to him. He wanted to get her outta there immediately, he even had a spell to open the door, but still he hesitated. Something wasn't right here. It had been too easy to get in. Not even one demon had stood in his way. He just couldn't believe it that Wyatt would be so careless. Still on alert, he recited the spell to open the door and stepped in.

"Prue?" he then whispered, but he got no response. He looked around the prison to see if someone was coming, but that wasn't the case. So he quickly walked over to his cousin and knelt beside her. "Prue!" he repeated while he shook her shoulder. Still she didn't move. Suddenly he became a very disturbing feeling and he swallowed hard before he pulled on her shoulder to turn her on her back.

The sight in front of him made him jump back on his feet and stumble a few steps away from her. Her clothing was ripped on many parts and everywhere was blood. Her beautiful face was full of cuts and bruises, but what shocked him the most was the line of blood on her throat. Someone had cut it open. "No – no…" he gasped, knowing all too well who had done this. A moment later laughter reached his ears and his shock immediately turned into anger and hatred. He spun around to face that monster that had once been his beloved brother. And even though he had seen him evil before, nothing had prepared him for the merciless, amused look on Wyatt's face while he watched his shocked expression with sickening pleasure…

_End of dream_

It was the second time (and it wouldn't be the last time in this week) that Chris shot up in his bed, screaming. However it was even harder to shake off the dream tonight than last night. The images of his dead cousin and his brother's evil appearance were too much for him. He couldn't handle it. He just couldn't snap out of it.

"Chris! Chris, come on, it was just a dream" Wyatt pleaded beside him, shaking him slightly, but Chris didn't hear him. He just heard his brother's laughter… about Prue… she was dead…

"Chris! Damn it, listen to me! It was just a nightmare! Snap out of it!" Wyatt shouted frantically, but didn't manage it to bring his little brother back to reality. "Mom! Dad!" he then yelled desperately, not knowing what he should do.

A moment later their parents came into the room, just like the night before. "What's wrong? What happened now?" Piper asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know. Chris had another nightmare, but he isn't reacting to anything!" Wyatt exclaimed now a bit scared, because Chris was still not paying attention to any of his attempts to talk to him.

Piper and Leo also seemed to be alarmed now and quickly came over to Chris' bed. "Chris? Sweetie, answer me" Piper demanded gently, yet firmly. But Chris just kept looking at the opposite wall with a blank look in his eyes.

"Chris? Come on, talk with us, buddy" Leo tried it too. Still – no response.

"What's wrong with him, Leo?" Piper shrieked, now also starting to panic.

"I don't know" Leo answered and quickly held his hand above his younger son's head to heal him, but he wasn't injured in any way. "He isn't hurt…"

"Chris! Come on, it was just a dream" Wyatt repeated and embraced him now. "It's okay now; nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe, everything's okay. But please snap out of it now" he pleaded with a soothing voice while he was rubbing his brother's back in the same manner.

Finally Chris blinked a few times before he let out a gasp and pushed his brother away forcefully. Wyatt hadn't seen this coming and so he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Don't come near me, you monster!" Chris screamed with horror in his voice.

Piper, Leo and Wyatt stared at him in shock while Chris started to beam away, but Piper quickly leaned forward to hold him back. "Wait a second, mister! What's wrong with you? Your brother just wanted to help you!"

"He killed Prue! He killed her, mom! He – he… and then he _laughed_!" Chris exclaimed, still not able to realize that he had just dreamt it.

"What?" Wyatt gasped in absolute shock.

Piper and Leo were also staring at him like he was crazy. "Chris…" Leo then began carefully, not wanting to upset his younger son even more. "It was just a dream, like Wyatt said it. Prue is fine. And your brother wouldn't do such a thing."

"But I _saw_ it!" Chris contradicted heatedly. "I saw _her_! Her throat was cut open and there – there was so much blood… I couldn't do anything to save her… I wanted to, but I – I… she was dead…" he whimpered with tears in his eyes, but then he glared at his brother, who was still lying on the floor in shock. "_He_ killed her!" Chris repeated and pointed his finger at him.

Piper swallowed hard before she took his outstretched hand in her own. "Chris, it was a dream – nothing more. Wyatt wouldn't do anything like this and you know it! He loves Prue, he would never harm her or anyone else. Sweetie, just think about it!" she tried to convince him and surprisingly her words seemed to have an effect on Chris. He lost the furious look in his eyes and started to shake his head instead.

"I – I know that" he stammered, now finally able to realize that it had been a dream again. "It was just… it was so _real_" he added and looked down with a heavy sigh.

Leo just wanted to say something, but suddenly Wyatt jumped to his feet and glared at his little brother. "How can you think that I would kill Prue?" he yelled, hurt by the way Chris had just talked about him. He had called him a _monster_, accused him of killing his cousin and then laughing about it… What the hell was his brother thinking?

"Wyatt" Piper snapped warningly.

"What?" Wyatt shot back angrily. "I could never do that, mom! How can he think for one second that I would kill my own cousin?"

"Wyatt, he just…"

"I'm so sorry, Wy" Chris cut her off and looked at his brother with tear filled eyes.

Wyatt immediately forgot about his anger when he saw how incredible sad his baby brother seemed to be. He quickly sat beside him and smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, bro'. You just scared me almost to death with your behaviour. Don't do that again, okay?"

Chris nodded, but he was afraid that he might couldn't do anything against it. This was the second night he had dreams of his brother turning evil and this time it was even harder for him to convince himself that it was just a dream and nothing more. It couldn't be a premonition… right? No, god, that couldn't be! His brother couldn't be that person, that _monster_, he had seen in his dream.

"Chris?"

Startled he looked up at his parents and brother's concerned faces and tried his best to put a smile on his lips. "I'm fine now. It was just a dream. I'm sorry for waking you again" he said, trying to sound normal.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, still looking worried.

"Yes, I'm sure, mom. Just go back to sleep, I'll be okay" Chris assured her.

She nodded reluctantly and kissed his forehead. Then she and Leo left the room and once again he was alone with his brother. Chris didn't dare to look at him, afraid to see the person from his dreams… but that was it, right? A dream. Nothing more. Nothing _real_. Getting back his composure he looked up at Wyatt and smiled at him apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Wy. It's just that dream scared me a bit and…"

"A bit?" Wyatt laughed. "You were totally freaked out!"

Chris also chuckled, relieved to see that his brother had no resemblance with the man from his dreams. "Okay, I was quite upset" he admitted.

"No, bro', you were freaking out! You were freaking _me_ out with your little speech" Wyatt contradicted, trying to joke about it, but he was still hurt that Chris had thought he could slice his cousin's throat open.

"Okay, okay, I admit it!" Chris held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Wy."

"It's okay, but seriously – don't do that again, understand?" Wyatt warned him.

"I promise" Chris said despite the fear that he wouldn't be able to keep this promise. But he didn't have the strength to think about that now, he was too tired. They quickly said their good nights and after a last warning from his brother not to dream again, Chris fell asleep.

* * *

_Tuesday, 15:45, street leading to the manor_

"Okay, you better tell me what the hell is wrong with you today, before I loose my patience!" Bianca threatened while she walked down the street with Chris to the manor.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked innocently.

"Don't pull that face, mister! It doesn't work on me" Bianca said firmly. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Chris shrugged. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you" Bianca said and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. "Chris, you can talk to me, you know that. And I can see that something's bothering you!"

Chris sighed while he tried to decide if he should tell her about his dreams. She was right after all. They had always been able to talk about everything. She was his best friend – even though his feelings towards her had started to change in the last months. He loved her more than just a friend, but he didn't have the courage to tell her that. He was sure that she wasn't feeling anything more than friendship for him and he didn't want to risk this friendship just because of a stupid crush on her. "Okay, I'll tell you, but don't dare to laugh about me" he warned before he started to talk about his dreams and the nagging feeling that it could be more than just dreams. It was really good to be able to talk about it and he felt like a huge weight had been lift from his shoulders. When he had finished his explanation he looked at his best friend, curious for her opinion.

Bianca didn't rush things though and thought about everything for a while before she finally spoke "If this dreams are not dreams, then they have to be premonitions. It would also make more sense. I mean, you get this new power to look into the future and just two weeks later you are having these strange dreams. That sounds more to me."

Chris sighed heavily. He had hoped that Bianca would reassure him that they were just dreams after all, but now that he heard her saying that they could be premonitions that fact became even more real to him – and that scared him to hell. "But Bianca, that's my brother we're talking about" he tried to convince her, and himself. "He's good and he has always protected me. My mom's right, he would never harm someone."

"I know that" Bianca admitted and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "But still I think that there is more behind this. Maybe they aren't premonitions, but something isn't right here. Maybe a demon tries to separate you and Wyatt to get to you."

"By sending me dreams of him turning evil?" Chris asked in disbelief.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, just think about it. It would make sense. No one is so foolish to attack you with your brother protecting you. But if you don't trust him anymore and he's so angry with you for that that he doesn't look out for you – it would be the perfect opportunity to attack you."

"But why should someone attack _me_?" Chris asked, looking down on his shoes. "Wyatt has more powers; the demons are always after him, not after me. If one attacks me, then only to get to Wy."

"Chris, you are also powerful and maybe these stupid demons have finally realized that they can't kill Wyatt. But maybe making him vulnerable" she pointed out.

"By killing me" Chris added and had to admit that Bianca's theory made sense. "Great, and what shall I do now? I mean, after these dreams I always need some time to be able to realize that I just dreamt it. That's the reason I attacked Wy and…" Suddenly he trailed off, a horrible thought coming to his mind.

"Chris? Are you alright?" Bianca asked concerned when she saw his face.

"No, no I'm not" Chris exclaimed upset. "What if this demon tries to get _me_ to kill Wy? By sending me these dreams and making me angry at him… God, I have attacked him the last two nights too, what if I – "

"Don't worry, I don't think that they are planning something like this" Bianca hurried to assure him.

"How do you know?" Chris snapped. "It could be. Maybe they – whoever _they_ are – are trying to drive me insane with these dreams so I'll attack Wy, thinking that he is that evil monster from my dreams! Oh god, what shall I do? I don't want to hurt him! But what if I realize too late that it had been just a dream and - mpfh…"

Chris' rant was stopped by Bianca, who was suddenly pressing her lips against his own. For a moment Chris was so surprised he couldn't react, but then he eagerly started kissing her back. Soon – too soon, in Chris' opinion – Bianca pulled away again and smiled at him. "Just searched for a way to shut you up" she joked teasingly.

"Mh?" Chris mumbled, still a bit dazed.

Bianca laughed. "Worked perfectly. I have to remember this."

Chris also smiled now. "Please do" he said and then leaned forward to kiss her again. He didn't know from where he had the courage to do that suddenly, but the world immediately didn't look so dark like it had done a minute ago.

* * *

_Wednesday, 1:03, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

Chris had fallen asleep in the attic hours ago, searching the book for demons that could send someone dreams. Unfortunately he hadn't found a thing and his mom had woken him two hours ago and had sent him to bed. Chris had been reluctant to sleep in one room with his brother, still concerned that his theory that someone was trying to get him to hurt Wyatt was true. But his mother had been in her demanding way and Chris had been way too tired to argue with her – most of the time he didn't win anyway. So he was once again lying in his bed, while he started to trash around, again images he didn't want to see coming to his mind…

_Dream_

Chris was lying on the floor in the attic with Bianca beside him and Wyatt in front of him. He knew that he had to get outta there quickly, but he needed to reach that floorboard under Wyatt's feet. So he jumped up and ran to tackle Wyatt to the floor, but his brother easily tossed him into the tables on the other side of the room.

Chris let out a little scream of pain while Wyatt stared at him somehow disbelievingly. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked, getting clearly angry.

Chris looked up at him and the next thing he knew was that he was flying in the air, held by his brother's powers and not able to breath. While he struggled to break the telekinetic hold, Wyatt formed an energy ball in his hand, ready to throw it at him. "I don't need you" he growled and wanted to throw it, but suddenly Bianca got to her feet and plunged her hand deep into Wyatt's back, trying to hold him in place. Wyatt froze and released his hold on Chris, who fell back onto the floor with a crash.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long" Bianca gasped, still holding Wyatt, but her hand was trembling.

Chris got to his feet quickly and scrambled over to the squeaky floorboard. He lifted up the board and took out a paper. Relieved he recited the spell on it and his powers immediately returned to him. At the same moment, Wyatt freed himself from Bianca's hold. Without turning around, he reverse kicked her, sending her flying across the room toward a table. The last thing Chris saw was how Bianca was impaled on a broken table leg.

_End of dream_

"Noooooo!"

Wyatt was immediately at his brother's side again when he woke up at the screaming. "Chris, calm down, it's okay – "

"You monster! I'll kill you!" Chris interrupted him and lashed out with his hand. Wyatt went flying across the room like two days ago, but this time Chris followed and knelt next to him, starting to beat the hell out of him. "I'll kill you for this, you monster!"

Wyatt, too shocked about his little brother's behaviour, didn't do anything to stop him. However a few seconds later the door was opened and once again their parents were standing there, absolutely shocked by the scene in front of them. Piper was the first to find her voice again and she started to yell at her younger son, while she tried to grab his arm to prevent him from beating his brother further. "Chris! You stop this right now! What _the hell_ is wrong with you!"

Chris let go of Wyatt immediately and sat back on the floor, gasping heavily. "He – he killed Bianca. He killed her! I'll kill _him_ for this!" he shouted, still having the image from his girlfriend being impaled in his mind.

"You will do no such a thing!" Piper exclaimed upset.

Wyatt stared at his little brother while his cuts and bruises started to heal themselves. He then got to his feet and glared down at Chris. "How many murders do you want to accuse me of, huh? Are you gone crazy!" he yelled, barely able to restrain his own anger.

"_You _are the one who's crazy! _You_ are playing the ruler of all evil!" Chris shot back. The two fighting brothers didn't notice the worried look their parents were giving each other after this sentence. They already had a slight clue about what was happening, but they weren't able to believe it yet.

"The ruler of all evil?" Wyatt repeated incredulously. "Have you lost your mind?"

After this Chris only felt himself more reminded of his dream. "Bastard!" he screamed and wanted to tackle him again, but Leo quickly stepped between them.

"Chris, stop it. It was a dream, Wyatt – Wyatt isn't evil" he said, having a hard time remembering the time when his younger son had come from a future were Wyatt had been indeed the ruler of all evil.

"No, it was not! I saw it!" Chris contradicted, not backing off.

"Argh! Think what you want! I don't need this!" Wyatt yelled in frustration, anger and hurt before he orbed away.

Chris blinked a few times, staring at the spot where his brother had been a moment ago and slowly starting to shake off the dream. Leo sighed and turned to Piper "I'll go after him. You take care of Chris." She nodded and Leo orbed away too.

Piper held out her hand for her younger son and he took it after a moment of hesitation. They sat onto the bed while Chris tried hard to get the image of Bianca's impaled body from his mind. "Mom – I'm sorry. I – I don't know what's wrong with me in the last time" he whispered, not looking into her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Piper asked carefully "These dreams – are they all about Wyatt turning evil?"

Chris hesitated, but then he nodded. "I just don't know what I should do now. I didn't mean to hurt Wy. It's just that these dreams are _so_ real! I know that he would never do these things, but I always need some time to snap out of it and – I really didn't want to hurt him, mom!"

"I know, sweetie" Piper calmed him quickly. "It's not your fault."

"Do you know what these dreams mean?" Chris asked a bit hopefully. He was still saying 'dreams' even though he was now more sure than ever that it was more.

"No, I'm afraid, I don't" Piper lied, wanting to discuss her theory with her husband first before she told her sons about it.

Chris looked down at the floor in defeat. He didn't know how much longer he could bear these… whatever they were, because Chris was sure that they weren't dreams. But could it really be that they were premonitions? Or was it like Bianca had guessed yesterday and a demon was sending him these dreams so that he would attack his brother? With a loud sigh he had to admit that whatever this demon was planning it seemed to work…

* * *

_Wednesday, 1:34, Golden Gate Bridge_

Wyatt walked restlessly back and forth on the highest spot on the Golden Gate Bridge while his father tried to calm him. But Leo's attempts were falling on deaf ears, because Wyatt was still trying to cope with all the things his little brother had accused him of. He just couldn't understand how Chris could think all of this. Sure, his brother's dreams seemed to be very bad, but still Chris should know that he would never kill Prue or Bianca.

"Wyatt, could you please stand still and calm down" Leo asked, getting a bit annoyed.

Wyatt spun around and glared at him. "Easy for you to say! You aren't the one who is according to my sweet baby brother _the ruler of all evil_!"

"Chris was just confused because of these dreams" Leo tried to talk some sense into him. "He didn't mean it."

"Then why did he say it!" Wyatt demanded angrily.

"Just imagine how it would be for _you_ if you'd dream of the deaths from people you love. You should help Chris now and stop whining about something your brother had no control over!" Leo exclaimed, getting a bit upset himself. Chris' dreams were reminding him too much of what had happened fifteen years ago.

Wyatt took a deep breath to calm himself down after he heard this. He had to admit that his father was right somehow. "Fine, then let's go back home" he then said and beamed away with Leo following him.

* * *

_Wednesday, 1:41, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

"Do I need a white flag?" Wyatt asked jokingly after he'd orbed into the room with Leo.

Chris looked up at him for a second, but then he lowered his gaze again. "No, sorry" he mumbled.

"Chris, I really just want to help you" Wyatt said and took a step in his brother's direction. "But I can't do that if you believe that – those things about me."

"I just said what I saw" Chris said, before he could stop himself.

Wyatt immediately stopped approaching his little brother and couldn't help but became angry again. "So you really believe all that about me?" he demanded, hurt evident in his voice.

"No – I… It's just…" Chris stammered, looking everywhere, but not at his brother. "I'm sorry Wy, I didn't mean it. I just…"

"You can't even look at me!" Wyatt interrupted him and shook his head in disbelief. It really seemed like his little brother seemed to think that he could kill their cousin and his girlfriend. "I'll sleep on the couch" he spat, not able to be in one room with Chris any longer.

Piper and Leo watched how their older son left the room and then turned to look at each other. Both were thinking the same, both knew what these dreams could mean, but they weren't able to speak it out loud. The memories, even though fifteen years old, were still too hard to speak about. So they just waited until Chris was asleep again, before they went back into their own bedroom. There they immediately lay down in their bed, not able to fall asleep, but also unable to talk about the meaning of their younger son's strange dreams.

* * *

_Wednesday, 17:29, attic_

Almost three hours. So long had Chris already been sitting on the old couch in the attic, looking through the book of shadows. He was still searching for a demon with the ability to send someone dreams or visions, but the only one he had found had already been vanquished by his mom and his aunts. It was really frustrating and Chris was so tired that he had several times almost fallen asleep.

"Hey, what are you doing?" came suddenly a voice from the door and Chris looked up and saw his cousin Colin standing there.

He smiled despite everything that was going on. He hadn't seen Colin for two weeks because Paige had been on vacation with her husband and kids in Egypt. "Hey Colin, how was your holiday?"

Colin shrugged and walked over to sit beside him. "Okay… Alex was so scared of all the snakes, it was pretty funny" he giggled.

"That really sounds like fun – at least for you" Chris smiled.

"And what are you doing with the book?" Colin asked curiously.

"Oh… err… well, I just read a bit" Chris stammered. He didn't want to scare Colin with his strange dreams about Wyatt turning evil.

"Sure, okay. Aunt Piper wants you to come down anyway. Dinner is almost ready" Colin said and walked back out of the door.

Chris sighed and closed the book. It didn't help anyway. He then followed his cousin downstairs. Wyatt had avoided him all day and Chris was suffering more about that fact than about his dreams. He wished that he could stop himself from attacking his brother every time he woke up, but he didn't know how. Maybe he should sleep on the couch this night in case these dreams would return (which he was sure they would). But it seemed like someone else had same idea…

* * *

_Thursday, 2:03, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

Chris was alone in the room, because Wyatt had still been angry with him and had decided to sleep on the couch again. However that didn't stop the dreams to return…

_Dream_

Chris heard the sound of orbing and quickly walked into the sitting room where Leo, Paige and Phoebe where standing.

"Jeez, it's about time" he started to complain. "I was starting to get wor - " He paused when noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Piper?" he added.

"Son of a bitch!" Leo exclaimed angrily and stepped forward to punch Chris in the face. Chris was too surprised to react and Leo grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "Why'd you do it?" Leo demanded furiously.

"Do what?" Chris gasped frightened. He had never seen Leo so angry.

Leo didn't answer, but threw him across the room. Chris flew over the couch and hit the table where he fell to the floor painfully.

"Leo, stop it!" Paige yelled, trying to end the fight.

Chris quickly tried to orb out of the room, but Leo rushed over to him and grabbed him through his orbs and threw him across the room against the wall where the framed wedding picture fell to the floor and cracked.

Suddenly the images started to change and Chris found himself standing in a cage with Leo holding a sword in his hand.

"Being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up" Leo said and pointed to the other sword that was lying in front of Chris.

Chris glanced down at the sword and shook his head. "Forget it" he shot back, not wanting to fight against his father.

Leo however just kicked the shield up into Chris' arms and then charged at him with the sword, swinging and forcing Chris to protect himself. Leo hit the shield and Chris fell down under the shield as he picked up the sword. Now he had no other choice than to fight back. With ease, Leo struck Chris down to the ground where he lay panting. "I didn't do it" he gasped out and tried to stand up, but Leo kicked the sword out from his hand and across the cage floor. Chris went after the sword; Leo was right on top of him. Leo quickly had him pinned down on the ground with the tip of his sword at his neck.

"You can't kill me. I'm a Whitelighter" Chris said, still breathing heavily.

"No? Then why are you sweating?" Leo mocked. "I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders." With that Leo pulled him up to his feet.

_End of dream_

Again Chris shot up in his bed, panting and sweating. Fear gripped his heart. Why did his father tried to kill him? He suddenly felt very scared and did the first thing that came to his mind. "Wyatt!" he screamed, his voice filled with fear.

* * *

_Thursday, 2:18, sitting room_

Wyatt immediately woke up when he heard his little brother's frightened voice calling out for him. He forgot all about his grudge against Chris and that he didn't want to talk to him and orbed into their bedroom. There he saw his baby brother sitting in his bed, clutching the sheets tightly and sweating. Wyatt knew that he had to have another nightmare. Even though Wyatt was confused why Chris was calling him then and not attacking him like the nights before, he quickly sat beside him and hugged him while whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Dad… he – he…" Chris stammered, too shocked about this new dream to talk about it yet.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked and pulled slightly back from his brother to look at him.

Before Chris could answer Piper and Leo were again coming into the room. It was almost like they had been expecting that Chris would have one of these dreams again and Wyatt was once more suspicious if they knew more about it than they admitted. "Chris, Wyatt, what happened?" Leo asked and came over to the bed to talk to his sons.

Chris immediately backed off into the corner and looked at him frightened. "No… please, don't hurt me. I didn't do it…" he gasped, tears coming to his eyes. It was just too much to handle.

Leo stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him confused and a bit nervous. "What do you mean, Chris? I would never hurt you" Leo said calmly, trying to forget about the time his younger son had come back from the future and he had beaten him up.

"You – you did. You hit me… and – and you tr-tried to kill me – with… with a sword" Chris struggled to say and Wyatt immediately moved in front of his little brother like he wanted to protect him against their own father.

Leo paled dramatically when he heard his son saying this and his worst fears seemed to come true. Chris knew about his other life. Or at least a bit. Unable to move or say something Piper decided to break the silence. "Chris, sweetie, your father would never hurt you, you know that. It was just a dream, like all the others" she tried to convince him and moved to sit beside him, but Wyatt held her back.

"Wait a second. I want to know what the hell is going on here" he demanded, anger building up inside him again. But this time he wasn't angry at Chris, but at their parents.

"We don't know, Wyatt. If we would…"

"Cut the crap!" Wyatt interrupted her loudly. "I know that you know more about this than you say! So tell me!"

"Wyatt, don't talk to us like this" Piper scolded sternly, but she felt a bit guilty, because she and Leo really knew more.

Wyatt stood up from the bed, while Chris gave a small whimper from behind him as he did so. Wyatt ignored it and looked at his parents with a no-nonsense-look that was _very _Piper-like. "Now listen to me. I don't give a damn about my language right now! My brother has some serious problems here and you two are still acting like everything's just fine and these dreams are nothing to worry about! Maybe they really didn't mean anything, but Chris is still suffering because of all the crap he's dreaming, so if you know something then spill it already!"

To his surprise Piper and Leo didn't start to yell at him for his behaviour. "Fine, but not tonight, you need some sleep" Piper finally said and Leo looked at her like he was near to panic.

For a second Wyatt wanted to tell them they should talk now, but his parents looked really tired and troubled and Chris was also very shaken up from his last dream. "Okay, but you're gonna tell us everything today" he then said and sat back on the bed to try and calm his baby brother down, so he would get some sleep.

* * *

_Thursday, 12:06, kitchen in the manor_

"But it can't be" Leo tried to convince himself and his wife for the hundredth time. Unfortunately Piper seemed to think otherwise.

"Leo, it would make sense. Just think about everything he's dreamt of" she argued while she was making a tea.

"But how can that be that he suddenly starts to remember everything?" Leo asked in a defeated tone. He was scared of his younger son knowing about his other life. The other Chris had hated him for a long while and Leo couldn't stand the thought that his good relationship with his son should be damaged because of his other life. Leo had always taken the time to be there for his sons, he had tried everything to spare his younger son from the pain he had caused him in the other future and he had succeeded. He had always been there for Chris, but now maybe everything would change. Chris had avoided him the whole morning and Leo was horrified by the thought that his younger son was might scared that he would hit him – or worse.

"Leo, you're a good dad. Chris loves you, he just needs a little time to deal with these memories" Piper interrupted his thoughts, knowing what was bothering him.

Leo shook his head. "Maybe he did, but he won't if he remembers everything. You know how much the other Chris despised me. And he was avoiding me this morning."

Piper sighed and took his hand, stroking it comfortingly. "Listen, after the boys come home, we're gonna tell them everything – or at least the basics. We all need to help Chris deal with these memories and we need to show him that it's not like the way it was in the other future."

"You mean I and Wyatt need to show him that it's different now. The Chris from the other future loved you" Leo contradicted with a small smile which Piper returned.

"Don't worry too much, Leo. I'm sure he loved you too. And this time around Chris simply adores you" Piper said reassuringly.

Leo just wanted to say something, but then the phone rang. Piper immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Piper Halliwell? I'm Cynthia Johnson, the headmistress from Baker High School."

"What happened? Is something with Chris?" Piper asked alarmed. Leo looked up at this, also alerted by the fear in his wife's voice.

"He fainted today in history class. He's already awake again and his brother is with him. I just wanted to know if it's okay to send him home with Wyatt or if you want to come and pick him up."

"Wyatt can take him home" Piper said, knowing that her older son would orb them as soon as they were alone.

"Okay, then I'll send them home now. But I would like to talk with you soon if it's possible. Chris seemed to be distracted and tired the whole week already. Is something wrong…"

"Err… excuse me, but can we discuss this another time?" Piper cut her off. "I'll come to you next week, is that okay?"

"Sure, Mrs. Halliwell. Then I'll see you then."

"Yeah, good bye" Piper said and hung up the phone. Before Leo could even ask she blurted out "Chris fainted in school. Wyatt's taking him home."

Leo looked at her absolutely shocked. "What happened? Did he just… faint – or did he dream again?"

"I don't know, Leo. Calm down" Piper said gently.

"Calm down?" Leo repeated in disbelief. "Chris is fainting in school, probably because of dreams that are actually memories from a future where his brother was evil and he hated me! And you tell me to calm down?"

"Leo, we just – "

Piper was interrupted by their two sons orbing into the room. Chris was looking really pale and Wyatt had an arm around him to steady him. Piper and Leo immediately rushed over to them. "Chris, are you okay?" Leo asked and went to help him, but Chris flinched away from him.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired" Chris answered, not looking at him. If he would have looked at his father he could have been able to see the hurt expression that crossed the older man's face because of his son's actions.

"I'll bring him to bed and then we'll talk" Wyatt said with a seriousness neither Piper nor Leo had ever heard from him. Wyatt didn't wait for an answer and orbed himself and his brother into their room.

* * *

_Thursday, 12:18, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

"Just get some rest now" Wyatt said gently after Chris had started to argue that he wanted to talk with their parents too.

"But I want to know what these dreams mean!" Chris exclaimed frustrated.

"I'll tell you everything later, okay? But now you need some rest" Wyatt persisted and pushed his little brother firmly down into the bed.

Chris groaned. "I hate it when you treat me like a five year old kid."

Wyatt grinned. "Well, most of the time you act like one, so don't complain" he teased.

There was a moment of silence and Wyatt just wanted to go downstairs to talk with their parents when Chris spoke again very lowly "Wy… would you promise me something?"

Surprised because of the dejected look on his brother's face, he sat beside him. "Everything, Chris."

Chris hesitated a second before he asked "Would you promise me that you'll never turn evil?"

"That's what you're dreaming of, right?" Wyatt asked, not answering the question.

Chris just nodded and looked down at his hands in shame. He _knew_ that his brother wouldn't hurt him, so why the hell was he asking him such questions? He should trust Wyatt. After all his brother had always looked out for him, he had protected him his whole life and he was sure that this would never change. The lack of trust he was showing Wyatt had to hurt his older brother.

"Chris, look at me" Wyatt ordered softly and Chris complied reluctantly. "I will _never_ turn evil. I promise you that. I would never hurt you or Prue or Bianca or anyone else. I love you and I can't stand the thought that you're suffering, but I'll find out what these dreams mean and then we'll figure out what to do – together. As brothers."

Chris saw the sincerity and love in his brother's eyes and in that moment he trusted him fully. He didn't know why he had ever doubted Wyatt. "I know, I trust you" he said aloud and smiled.

Wyatt smiled back and then stood up from the bed again. "So and now sleep a bit or I have to break my promise and become very, _very_evil" he threatened playfully.

Chris let out another groan of frustration, but obeyed. Wyatt waited until he was sure that Chris was asleep before he went downstairs to finally get an explanation.

* * *

_Thursday, 12:34, sitting room_

"Okay, it's time for the truth" Wyatt said when he arrived in the sitting room, where his parents were sitting on the couch.

Piper nodded while Leo looked like he wanted leave on the spot. "You're right, sit down" she said and Wyatt immediately obeyed, wanting to find out how he could help his little brother.

There was a moment of silence and Wyatt quickly became impatient. He could see that this topic seemed to cause his parents discomfort, but he needed to know now. "Well?" he asked, urging them to talk already.

Leo remained silent, but Piper slowly began to speak. "Well, everything started fifteen years ago. You don't remember it, because you were just one year old then, but one day a young man came to us from the future…" Piper trailed off for a second, remembering how much she had mistrusted the boy from the beginning and how wrong she had been about him, but she quickly composed herself and continued. "This man… he was your brother" she said finally.

Wyatt looked at her for a few seconds, unable to comprehend the meaning of these words. Confused he asked "My brother? Chris? He came from the future? What… how? Why? What happened?"

Piper and Leo exchanged a look, before she answered "It wasn't the Chris you know. He came from another future where things were… different. He was here to change it and prevent some things from happening. And in the end he succeeded."

"What did he want to change?" Wyatt asked, not able to put two and two together yet.

Piper and Leo didn't answer and soon Wyatt started to understand. But that wasn't possible… "He wanted to change _me_" he mumbled absently. "These dreams… they aren't dreams, but memories, right? I was evil in this other future."

"Sweetie, listen to me" Piper said gently, worried that her son wouldn't take this information well. "You're not evil in this life and that's all that matters. Chris – the other Chris, made sure of that."

"But – but all these things Chris said he dreamt of…" Wyatt said, still shocked. "He said that… that I killed Prue and Bianca… Mom, I would never do that!"

"I know" Piper hurried to reassure him. "As I said, you're not evil. None of these things Chris is dreaming of will ever happen again."

Wyatt still had a hard time dealing with this news, but tried to stay calm. "But why now? Why is Chris dreaming of all that stuff now?"

"Maybe because of his new power" Leo said, speaking for the first time since they started this conversation.

Wyatt nodded absently, but when he looked at his father Chris' last dream came back to his mind. "Chris said you hit him" he said suddenly, eyeing his father accusingly. "And that you tried to kill him. Where you evil too or what the hell did he mean?"

Now Leo looked clearly uncomfortable. He had been afraid of this moment since he and Piper had decided to tell their boys about the other future. What should he answer now? He had never felt so bad about anything than about how he had treated his little boy in the beginning of his stay in the past. And now he had to explain that to his _very_ overprotective brother. "Wyatt, it's not like you think it is" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"No? So you weren't evil. Then why the fuck did you try to kill my little brother?" Wyatt exclaimed angrily. He noticed how his father flinched at his harsh tone and immediately felt a bit guilty.

"Wyatt, please sit down again" Piper said worried about her husband now. She knew how hard it had been for him to deal with everything that had happened.

Wyatt hadn't noticed that he had stood up and quickly sat back down. "So? Why did you do it?" he then asked his father, this time a bit calmer.

Leo hesitated another second, but he knew that he had to tell his son now. "You need to know that the other Chris didn't tell us who he was" he said defensively, but again a little voice in his head told him that they should have known it. There had been so many hints… "He was really secretive and he banished me to Valhalla, because he… well, I think it was because he didn't really like me. Anyway, I thought that he was here to harm our family and… I just wanted to protect you, your mom and your aunts."

"So that's why you attacked him? You thought he was a threat?" Wyatt asked, understanding. But still it wasn't okay what his father had done.

Leo nodded, glad that Wyatt didn't yell at him again. He had beaten himself up over these things enough. "Believe me, I would give everything to be able to change it, but I can't" he said lowly.

"But you made it up to Chris" Piper said gently and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"I know, but still… I just wish that I would have gotten a better chance to make it up to the other Chris before…" Leo trailed off, horrified that he had almost said the one thing aloud which he had never been able to get over completely.

"Before what?" Wyatt asked, noticing the expression of utterly sadness, fear and hurt on his parent's faces.

Leo looked down at his shoes, unable to say it. But then he heard Piper beginning to speak. "The other Chris – he di-"

"No! He doesn't need to know about this!" Leo cut her off, not wanting to hear it aloud. Neither he nor Piper had ever really spoken about it before.

"He has a right to know" Piper contradicted firmly, though it was also for her everything else than easy to talk about.

"Right to know what?" Wyatt asked again, dreading the answer.

Leo seemed to want to argue again, but Piper was quicker. "The other Chris… died" she said and even though it was hard to say, it seemed like a huge weight had been lift from her shoulder now that she had finally done it.

Wyatt blinked a few times like he wanted to wake up from a bad dream, but then the words sank in. His baby brother… he had died – died because he had tried to save him. And his parents had never told him. Anger cursed to through every part of his body and he stood up again and glared down at them. "My brother _died_, because he was trying to save me and you never found it necessary to tell me about it!" he yelled in disbelief.

Piper and Leo winced when they heard their son's loud voice. They knew that he was right somehow, but they had never really considered that Chris would remember his other life. "Sweetie, we just didn't want to upset you. The future has changed, it doesn't matter now…" Piper knew in the instant these words had left her mouth that she had said the false thing and a second later Wyatt indeed started to yell at them again.

"Doesn't matter!" he exclaimed incredulously. "My brother died, saving the whole damn future and you say that it doesn't matter!"

"She didn't mean it like that, Wyatt" Leo tried to calm him. "She just wanted to explain…"

"Wait a second, I'm not finished!" Wyatt immediately interrupted him. "Chris is my brother! He died fifteen years ago because he was here to save the future! And now our Chris is having these dreams about that future for four days already and you really want to tell me that it didn't occur to you before that this could happen? What the hell were you thinking by not telling me? I'm his big brother for fuck's sake! I should…"

"It's enough, Wyatt!" Piper finally stopped his rant. "We probably made a mistake by not telling you and your brother earlier, but we really didn't think that Chris would remember the other future. We just didn't want you two to know about it, because we wanted to protect you. It wasn't necessary to worry you and though it _did_ matter that the other Chris sacrificed himself to save the future, we didn't want you to know about it" Piper immediately continued, ignoring her son's try to interrupt her. "The future is good now and that's all because of Chris' sacrifice. We didn't want to risk making your lives harder by knowing about the other future. Chris wouldn't have wanted you to worry about it. He wanted to change the future, to give you a happy life, where you're good and you can enjoy your life. He didn't want you to worry about things that happened in the other future. He wanted to change it and he did."

Wyatt remained silent for a while, letting his mother's words sink in. Then he sat down again. "And how are we going to help Chris now?" he asked, eager to help his brother after all that he had done for him in the past.

Unfortunately neither Piper nor Leo had an idea how to stop the dreams of their younger son.

* * *

_Thursday, 13:16, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

While his parents and his brother were downstairs discussing how to stop his dreams, Chris was again starting to toss around, fighting the dreams as much as he could, but he couldn't push them away…

_Dream_

The manor seemed to be unusual quiet since Piper wasn't here anymore. Chris was sitting on the steps leading to the attic for hours already, but he didn't feel the urge to do something else. It seemed to be pointless anyway now. If it weren't for his big brother who was helping and comforting him whenever he needed it, he sure would have gone crazy by now. His mom was dead and there was no way he could bring her back. He had tried every magical way he knew, but everything had failed. The funeral two days ago had been the worst. It was the moment he had realized that she was really gone and that she would never come back. Since then he had barely talked to anyone except for his brother.

Suddenly the silence was broken by voices coming from the attic. Chris immediately recognised one of them. Wyatt. Quickly he stood up from the floor and went upstairs. When he reached the door however he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. Wyatt was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by demons of all kind. But what shocked him the most was the fact that they weren't fighting, but talking. It really seemed like Wyatt was giving them orders. Chris didn't understand what was going on, but he decided to find out. He went into the room and asked loudly "Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

Immediately everyone in the room turned in his direction and suddenly Chris felt very stupid to get their attention. But they didn't attack him. Wyatt seemed to be surprised for a second, but quickly composed himself. "Chris, how nice of you to join us" he said with a smirk.

Chris didn't know what to think about this situation. It was very creepy. "What's going on here, Wy? What are these demons doing here?"

"Getting their orders. It's not so easy like you would think to build up an empire" Wyatt answered casually.

"A what? What do you mean?" Chris asked confused, the creepy feeling growing stronger.

"These are my minions" Wyatt answered and pointed at the demons. "They are here to get their orders from me."

Chris instinctively took a step back. "Wy… what are you talking about? They are demons!"

Wyatt only smirked more. "Chris, this whole fight between good and evil is pointless. It will never end. But I have the most power and I'll build the perfect world – for us. Join me and we'll rule the world."

"Rule the world?" Chris repeated in disbelief. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke. Mom wasted her life with this pointless fight and see where it had gotten her" Wyatt said, taking a step into his little brother's direction.

"How can you talk like this about her?" Chris exclaimed, getting angry. This _had _to be a joke.

"I'm just saying the truth. Join me, Chris" Wyatt demanded.

Chris shook his head. "You are crazy!"

"I'm warning you, lil' bro. Don't try my patience" Wyatt warned him dangerously.

"Wyatt… I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I will not play some part in this demon clan" Chris shot back defiantly.

Wyatt just looked at him for a few seconds before he formed an energy ball in his hand. "I hope this will change your mind" he said, before he threw it in his brother's direction. Chris hadn't even the time to think about how his brother had gotten a demonic power, but orbed out of the way as quick as he could.

_End of dream_

After this memory everything started to come back to Chris in short scenes. He saw how his brother was killing innocents, destroying houses and making deals with demons. Every memory was more horrible than the one before and Chris started to fight them as hard as he could, trying to wake up. Finally with a loud "Noooo!" he shot up in his bed, panting heavily, his eyes wide with shock. He now knew that his dreams were real, even though he didn't understand what they meant right now. All he knew, all he had in his mind was that his brother was indeed the ruler of all evil…

* * *

_Thursday, 13:28, Chris' and Wyatt's bedroom_

"Chris! What happened? Are you okay?" Wyatt asked immediately after he had pushed the door open.

"Get away from me!" Chris screamed, completely believing in his dreams.

Wyatt stopped at the door, knowing that his little brother had obviously had another dream. "Chris, listen. That's not true what you're dreaming…"

"Get the hell out!" Chris interrupted him and used his powers to throw his brother out of the room.

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed shocked when she saw him flying out of her sons' room.

"It's okay, mom. Just stay back" he said and went slowly back into the room.

Chris was still not able to remember anything else than his new memories and suddenly it all became too much. Every single person Wyatt had killed came to his mind and all he knew was that he had to stop him somehow. When he saw how his brother came back into the room he quickly tackled him down to the floor, the feeling of anger and betrayal taking over. Like two days ago he started to hit his brother with his fists, but this time Wyatt had been prepared and grabbed his wrists firmly. "Chris! Stop it! I'm not the person you saw in your dreams and you know it!"

"Chris! Stop!" Piper also screamed when she and Leo entered the room, ignoring their older son's demand that they should stay out of this.

"You killed them! You monster! How could you? How could you betray everything our family ever stood for?" Chris yelled, trying to free his wrists, but Wyatt held onto him.

"I didn't kill anyone! Chris, you know that I would never hurt someone, especially not you or someone else of our family" Wyatt tried to talk some sense into him.

"I saw it! I saw _everything_!" Chris contradicted loudly. "You would never hurt me? You did! You tortured me so I would join you! And you killed everyone I had left!"

Wyatt was so shocked about the knowledge that he had been so evil that he had even tortured his baby brother that his grip on Chris' wrists loosened for a moment. Chris immediately used his chance and pulled his arms free. He then began to beat his brother again and Leo just wanted to step forward to separate them, but suddenly Chris landed a punch at his brother's right side that was followed by a loud crack from a broken rib. Wyatt gasped in pain and out of instinct threw his little brother off of him with his powers. Now it was Chris' turn to take a flight across the room and he landed a few feet away from him on the floor. Both looked at each other for a moment wide-eyed and shocked, but then Chris started to orb out. "Chris!" Wyatt yelled after him, but it was too late. His brother was already gone.

Piper quickly knelt down next to Wyatt and helped him to his feet. Leo wanted to heal him, but Wyatt snatched his hands away, his self-healing already working. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Had he lost his mind? His little brother was totally scared of him and he had no better thing to do than to attack him? Okay, he had acted out of self-defence, but still… God, how could he be so stupid?

"Wyatt, it's okay. Calm down, we'll find him" Piper said gently, knowing how her son had to feel right now.

"I attacked him! Can you believe this? I've never hurt him before and now I do it! He's scared enough already as it is and I just made it worse…" Wyatt mumbled, calling himself all sorts of names his mother would scold him for if he would say it aloud.

"Wyatt, calm down. Chris will understand it. He just needs some time to deal with it" Leo said gently.

"He shouldn't need to deal with something like this!" Wyatt exclaimed angrily. "What the hell was I thinking!"

"Calm down" Piper repeated and stroked his arm soothingly. "Leo, can you sense him?"

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Then he nodded and opened them again. "He's on the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Okay, then let's go" Piper said and took her husband's hand, but Wyatt quickly held them back.

"No! I'll go" he said determined.

"Wyatt, I don't think that this is a good idea…"

"I have to make it up to him. Explain it. Please!" Wyatt begged and after a moment of hesitation they agreed.

"Okay, but be careful and if he's trying to attack you again, come back" Leo warned and Wyatt nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine" he said, before he orbed away, leaving his concerned parents alone the room.

* * *

_Thursday, 13:41, Golden Gate Bridge_

Wyatt appeared on the highest spot on the bridge where he could immediately see his little brother sitting, looking down on the water. However the sound of orbing seemed to have alerted him, because he jumped to his feet in the next second and looked at him with an expression of anger, hurt and fear. Wyatt would have given everything in that moment to be able to wipe this look from his brother's face, but maybe he really could. He had to try at least. "Chris, please just listen to me…" he began, but was quickly cut off.

"Why would I? I will never join you, Wyatt!" Chris yelled and started to orb away again, but Wyatt leaned forward and grabbed him. A second later he was again flying through the air and almost fell off from the bridge. He groaned a bit frustrated, but then he had an idea. He knew that what he was about to do was risky, but he had no other choice if his brother didn't want to talk to him. He concentrated his telekinetic power and 'froze' his little brother.

Chris' eyes widened in panic when he felt that he couldn't move. "Wyatt… let me go!" he demanded, trying to sound calm.

"No, not before I had a chance to explain" Wyatt said while he tried not to give in to his brother's demand. He felt really bad to cause Chris such panic and fear.

"Explain what? I don't give a damn about what you have to say and now let me go!" Chris yelled, but Wyatt ignored it and held him there.

"Listen to me! I know that these dreams are bad and it's overwhelming what you've seen, but you also have to remember this time! I promised you that I would never turn evil, do you remember this? And I won't break that promise! You just need to remember – you need to remember _me_!" Wyatt pleaded hopefully.

Unfortunately his words didn't seem to have much affect on Chris. "Oh, I do! Believe me, I do!"

"No, you don't" Wyatt said, getting desperate. "You remember me from another timeline where I was really evil, but in this life I never was and you know it! Deep down you know that I would never hurt you! I love you, Chris!"

Chris was taken aback by these words. He hadn't heard Wyatt saying that he loved him for years – or had he? Confused he shook his head. "No, you don't love me… not anymore" he mumbled dejectedly.

Wyatt took another step in his direction, his expression full of sorrow. His baby brother thought he didn't love him anymore. God, that other future had had to be hell. "Chris, of course I love you! You're my little brother and I promised you that I will always protect you and be there for you when you need me. Do you remember that?" he asked, trying desperately to get Chris to remember his real life again.

Something in Chris really reacted to Wyatt's words and the memory of that day when his older brother had given him that promise came back to his mind. "Yes, I remember" he admitted, relaxing a bit, but he was still trying to break the telekinetic hold his brother was having on him.

Wyatt's hope immediately rose again and he hurried to tell his little brother more. "Do you also remember the day when I promised you that no matter what will happen we will always be brothers? Or how much fun we had when we were little? Do you remember how we drove mom almost insane when we played 'Catch the lamp'? And do you remember your first school day when two boys called you a freak because you believe in magic? Do you remember what I said to you?" he asked, watching Chris' face carefully and was pleased when he saw that his words finally seemed to wake his little brother's memories of his real life. "I told you that you're the best brother and friend anyone could ask for. And I still think that. I really love you, Chris and that will never change. I promise" he finished, not noticing that he had stopped holding his brother telekinetically, but Chris didn't flee anyway. (1)

He had a hard time dealing with everything he remembered. Every thing Wyatt mentioned caused him to remember more and more of this life, but he couldn't forget the other future either and soon all these memories were causing him a great headache. But he struggled to think straight and work out which memory belonged to which life. Now he could finally fully understand what was going on and he quickly realized that he had treated Wyatt horribly wrong. He should have trusted him… "I'm so sorry, Wy…" he whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I didn't know what to believe… but I should have trusted you – I should have known that you would never hurt me. I'm so sorry!"

Wyatt let out a huge sigh of relief when he realized that Chris seemed to be able to separate his memories, but the feeling of relief quickly mixed with worry when he saw how his little brother dropped to his knees. Immediately he knelt down next to him. "It's okay, Chris" he hurried to reassure him. "These memories must have been horrible and it's really understandable how you've acted. I just wished that you wouldn't be forced to remember it. I can't imagine how – how I could do such things to you. I'm the one who should feel sorry, not you."

"No, that wasn't you, Wyatt" Chris contradicted and didn't miss the expression of relief and happiness on his brother's face. He smiled at him and held out his hand. "Let's make a deal. You forgive me and I'll forgive you."

Wyatt smiled back and took his hand. "Deal." He then hugged his little brother tightly. "I really do love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Wy" Chris whispered and after a moment he added "And you're also the best brother I could ask for."

_The End

* * *

_

(1): These memories are things I wrote about in my story "I'll always be there for you, baby brother". I think I have to explain shortly for those who didn't read it what 'Catch the lamp' is. It's a game Wyatt and Chris played when they were little. It all had started with an accident. They had played with a ball inside the house and Wyatt had hit a lamp. Chris, who had seen it, quickly had orbed it into his hand to prevent it from shatter on the floor. Wyatt had looked at him excitedly and had told him that they could make a game out of this. Piper was really annoyed by that game. She didn't even know how many lamps her sons had already broken by playing 'Catch the lamp'. First they had just dropped the lamp in the same room as they were in, but soon one of them orbed the lamp into another room and the other one orbed after it to catch the lamp before it hit the ground. Needless to say, that this doesn't work every time.


End file.
